basketballfandomcom-20200223-history
Brigitte Ardossi
Brigitte Ardossi (born 7 August 1987) is a basketball player from Australia. She played junior basketball for a Werribee team, playing in the Big V League/Victorian Basketball League. As a junior, she also represented Victoria in national competitions. She attended Georgia Tech, where she played basketball for the Georgia Tech Yellow Jackets women's basketball team all four years that she was at the school. While there, she earned a number of honours related to her on court performance. She has also played basketball in France in 2010. She was a member of Canberra Capitals in the WNBL during the 2011/2012 season. In 2010, she was drafted by the Atlanta Dream of the WNBA. Personal Brigitte Ardossi was born on 7 August 1987 in Williamstown, Victoria. She is tall. As a youngster, she also competed in athletic events including shotput. She set a record in shotput in Newport when she was eight years old. She also played netball, but put aside the sport in order to pursue basketball. She has played Australian rules football. She has a brother, Josh Ardossi, who competed for the Australian men's national lacrosse team and was a member of the University of Maryland's lacrosse team. Her mother played competitive netball in a state based league. She attended Mac.Robertson Girls' High School. As a student at Georgia Tech, Ardossi majored in marketing. In the fall of 2008, she was named on the Dean's list for her academic performance. While attending the Georgia Tech, she dated the football team's defensive end Robert Hall. In July 2010, Hall argued with Ardossi about money and pushed her into the bathroom. An incident report was filed with the campus police that led to Hall being suspended from the team for the rest of the season. Basketball Juniors As a member of Werribee She-Devils in 2004, Ardossi was honoured during Big V League/VBL Awards by being named the leading rebounder in the premiere women category. In a July 2005 game playing for Werribee, she scored 23 points and had 17 rebounds in a game against the Whittlesea City Pacers. As a member of Werribee, the local press referred to her as the team's gunner. As a junior player, she was coached by Adrian Giblin. As a junior, she played basketball for the Melbourne Tigers Junior Basketball for a year following her time with the Werribee She-Devils . Ardossi was a member of the Victorian U18 team that competed at the 2005 Pacific School Games where they earned a gold medal. She was named a member of the All-Tournament team by tournament organisers. Ardossi was a member of the silver winning Victorian side at the 2005-06 U20 Australian National Junior Championships held in Perth. Georgia Tech Ardossi played for Georgia Tech for four years as a power forward. According to her coach, she earned a spot on the court because she is a player "who's always in the right position, who will be physical around the basket, fight for rebounds, draw charges and play defense. " As a basketball player, she earned several honours including being named to the 2010 Second-Team All-ACC and being named the 2010 State of Georgia Women's Basketball Player of the Year. During all four years as a member of the team, Georgia Tech qualified for the women's NCAA tournament. As a senior, she was part of the team that had had the best record in the school's history. By the end of her time with the team, she had scored over 1,000 points, only the 24th female player in the school's history to do this. She started in eighty-two of the one hundred and thirty games she played in during her time with the team. In January 2010, she was named the ACC Player of the week. At the time, her team was ranked 25th in the nation and Ardossi had the highest percentage for making free throws in the conference at 80%. Other honours she earned in 2010 while a member of the team include being named the 2010 FIU Sun & Fun Classic MVP, being named to the 2010 LIU Turkey Classic All-Tournament Team, being named the Georgia Women's Basketball Player of the Year by the Atlanta Tipoff Club. In all, she played 129 games for Georgia Tech, 33 games in 2007/2007 and 32 games in the three following years. Of these 129 games, she started in 82 of them. Ligue Féminine de Basket ]] In 2010, Ardossi played for COB Calais in Ligue féminine de basket (LFB) in France. WNBA In 2010, she was drafted 28th overall in the WNBA draft by the Atlanta Dream. The Dream waived her before the season started. Canberra Capitals For the Capitals, she plays forward. She chose to play in the WNBL with the Canberra Capitals with the hope of making the national team. The club announced that she had signed with them in July 2011. 2011/2012 She signed with the team June 2011 because the team needed a power forward. She participated in the team's first training session for the season on 13 September 2011 at the Belconnen Basketball Centre. She was expected to provide some assistance to Marianna Tolo and allow Carly Wilson to play her normal position more regularly. During the pre-seaon, the Capitals coach, Carrie Graf, has characterised her play as assertive and confident. She played in the first game of the season for the Canberra Capitals when they played the Sydney Uni Flames. On 1 October 2011, she was mentioned in a column in the Sydney Morning Herald. In an early December game against the West Coast Waves, she scored 19 points. This was the highest number of points she had ever scored in an WNBL game. She also played in the November match against the Australian Institute of Sport that was played in Albury, New South Wales. In a December loss to Adelaide, she scored 12 points. In the 18 December 2011, 85-78 victory over the Bulleen Boomers, she scored 18 points, and was one of Canberra's top three scorers. By the middle of the season, the local newspaper asserted that Ardossi understood her role with the team. Marianna Tolo was injured in the game against the Boomers before the break and Ardossi was expected to pick up the slack after the post holiday break while Tolo fully recovered. Sandringham She played for Sandringham in the SEABL during the 2010/2011 season. 14 games into the season, her team had yet to win a game but she had still put up an average of 14 points, and 9 rebounds per game. Category:Atlanta Dream players